Honey Why You Callin Me?
by 0T0Y0L0E0R0
Summary: OK this is my second story. Aliright I'm finished with this story. I think this ones better than my first one but it's extemely cheesy especially in chap 2 so watch out. Please review and give me ideas for improvements or future stories. Lilly/Jackson.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **The song that inspired this story is "Lips of an Angel" by Hinder. It helps to listen to the song especially at the end of this chapter.

**Honey why you callin me?**

Lilly Truscott, Miley Stewart and Oliver Oken were having a sleepover at Miley's house after a day of hanging out at the beach. Lilly and Miley were sitting on the couch talking about some "hot" guy at school or something weird like that and Oliver was rummaging the refrigerator for snacks as usual.

"Find anything yet Yogi?" Lilly asked sarcastically.

"Mhmmph." Oliver said with half a sandwich in his mouth. This made Miley giggle like a little girl.

"Hahahahaha. That was the funniest sounds you've ever made!" Lilly said to Miley almost out of breath from laughing at Miley's awkward giggle fit.

Oliver still eating in the kitchen saw Jackson come in from the back yard and they pounded fists. Jackson then followed Oliver in stuffing half a sandwich in his mouth.

"Jeez Miley I feel bad for you. You have to live with one of them."

"I know it's torture." Then Jackson began to leave.

"Where you goin?" Oliver asked after finally choking down the other half of his sandwich.

"I'm goin to Becky's house to spend the night cause her mom and dad won't be home at all tonight and she didn't want to be lonely." He said still chewing on his sandwich. That grossed out Lilly and Miley who shared a perfectly together "eeeeewwwwwww!" After which Jackson stuck out his tongue so the two girls could see the wet chewed food in his mouth. Oliver high-fived Jackson and they both laughed.

"Jackson just leave before I have to hurt you" Miley said threateningly.

"Ya ya I'm leavin. Whatever."

OK. So Jackson left and then Oliver and Miley fell asleep leaving Lilly awake alone. Basically she just sat there on the couch and tried to fall asleep but she couldn't because every time she would start to fall asleep something would wake her up and she would have to try to find a new way to fall asleep. And for some odd reason every time she would get close to sleeping she would see Jackson in her thoughts. Eventually around three in the morning she got up from her spot on the couch and walked over to the phone and dialed a number using speed dial.

_Ring, Ring, Ring_

Jackson answered his cell phone and said…

"_Lilly __why you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now.  
Lilly why you crying? Is everything okay?"_

**A/N: **OK I'm planning on adding more onto this later but for now this is all I could think of. And by the way it helps to know how the song sounds.


	2. It's really good to hear your voice!

**A/N: **Warning: Extremely cheesy content may be present. (No seriously this story is cheesier than the fricken nachos I ate for lunch today.)

**Honey why you callin me? **(chap. 2)

"I'm calling because I… I…"

"Just spit it out Lilly." Jackson said demanding.

"Don't be rude. Even though you're not here I'm still a guest in your house… Or should I say your dad's house." She said scolding Jackson.

"Hey, Hey, Hey I was just kidding." He said backing down because for some reason he was scared of Lilly who was 2 years younger.

"Anyway I think that I might…" She said softly then gulped. "I might…"

"What you might like me. Hahahahaha." Hey said jokingly. Lilly was silent on the other end of the line for a second. "Oh… my… god… Lilly I'm so sorry I didn't mean that I thought you were joking about something. I was just kidding."

"It's OK I understand you can't expect a Junior to date a Freshman. I get it… you gotta keep a good rep. whatever." Lilly said nearly crying.

"Lilly please don't cry I can't handle it when girls cry-"

"Oh so you admit you just think of me as just another girl. Not even as just your friend and nothing else. Just 2 seconds ago you were begging me to ignore you making fun of my true feelings for you and now you don't even care. I mean seriously I've never seen you have enough guts to tell a girl how you truly feel about her. Not even your sister." Lilly said sounding really pissed but still really upset and crying even more than she was just a while ago.

"Lilly hang on your jumping to conclusions. You're not letting me finish. I was going to say I can't stand to see a girl cry especially you because the truth is… I have always not just liked you but from the first time I saw you and your beautiful blonde hair, your amazing blue eyes that could pierce a person's very soul and you wonderful voice that could make a person weak. I LOVE YOU!" He nearly yelled into the phone as he started crying just as much as Lilly.

There was an extremely long and awkward silence on the phone yet both teens somehow knew exactly what the other was thinking.

After like 5 minutes of that Lilly said "OK I believe you… but what about Becky. She'll be heartbroken if we start dating."

"What do you mean if we start dating? I never said anything about that."

"I know you didn't but I just know you want us to be together just as much as I do."

"That is true but Lilly…"

"But what Jackson… please don't break my heart twice in one night." She said almost crying again.

"I'm sorry Lilly… Please don't cry… Come on… You know I can't handle it… Please I'm begging you not to cry but… It just can't work right now. I mean I'm already sorta dating Becky. But if we break up I'll tell you first for two reasons."

"What are they?" She said softly and slowly.

"Well one because I want you to be the first to know so that we actually can start dating and stop the heartbreak. And two… Because I know you're the only one who can best help me get through all of the well… heartbreak." He said sincerely.

"Wow…" She said smiling. "You just reassured me that I don't just like you cause of how you look. I actually LOVE you Jackson."

"Why'd you have to say that?"

"Because it's true. Why?"

"Cause…

"_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name_

_It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words just makes me weak_"

**A/N: **Like I said really cheesy right. Anyway I'll try to have the third chap up asap.


	3. Never Wanna Say Goodbye!

**Honey Why You Callin Me? **(chap. 3)

"What do you mean?" Lilly said to Jackson after a long pause.

"I mean that… well… sometimes…" He said hesitantly.

"Jackson you can tell me anything." She assured him.

"Sometimes I wish that Becky was you."

"Jackson don't say that. You have a great relationship with her. Don't worry about me. I'm fine with you guys dating. It's fine. I can wait."

"No it's not fine because I want to be with you."

"Jackson don't you even think about breaking up with Becky."

"I wasn't"

"Ok. I just wanted to make sure cause that would make her so upset and I don't want to do that to someone else just so I can date you."

"Alright. I'm not gonna break up with her. You don't have to worry about that."

"I wasn't worried about it I… I… I just don't want what happened to me happen to someone else because I know how it feels to have your heart broken."

"I know don't start on that though cause I don't want you to get upset and make me upset. This was supposed to be a fun night for all of us."

"I know."

"I know something that will be fun for both of us."

"What?!" Lilly said excitedly and hopeful.

"Truth…" He said then they began talking in unison "or Dare!" They both said almost loud enough to wake up Oliver, Miley and Becky.

"Oops." Lilly said quietly.

"What?" Jackson said worriedly.

"Nothing I just thought I woke Oliver up."

"Did you?"

"No it's fine"

"OK then. You ask first. I pick truth."

"Alright… Hmmmm." Lilly began to think of a question to ask her next potential boyfriend. "Got it!" She told Jackson.

"Alright. What?"

"Have you ever kissed Miley on her cheek when she was Hannah Montana?"

"Actually now that you bring it up… no. I haven't."

"Well you should then."

"I should what?"

"Give Miley a kiss as Hannah Montana"

"Maybe I think that you should give me a kiss as Lilly. Haha." He said jokingly.

"Maybe I will tomorrow."

"I'd like that."Jackson answered.

"I would to." Then there was a silence as Lilly thought of something. "Wait… O my god!" Lilly said all in one word almost.

"What!" Jackson said worriedly.

"Should we tell Miley?"

"I think I should. She already hates me."

"Well I gotta go. Miley's waking up."

"Alright I LOVE you and…

"And I  
never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel"

**A/N: **The entire time I was writing this story (all 3 chapters) I was listening to 'Lips of an Angel' by Hinder. Hinder is an awesome band and it's an awesome song.


End file.
